As computing devices offer increased processing capacity and functionality, users are able to provide input in an expanding variety of ways. For example, a user might be able to control a computing device by performing a motion or gesture at a distance from the computing device, where that gesture is performed using a hand or finger of the user. For certain devices, the gesture is determined using images captured by a camera that is able to view the user, enabling the device to determine motion performed by that user. In some cases, however, at least a portion of the user will not be within the field of view of the camera, which can prevent the device from successfully determining the motion or gesture being performed. While capacitive touch approaches can sense the presence of a finger very close to a touch screen of the device, there is still a large dead zone outside the field of view of the camera that prevents the location or movement of a finger of the user from being determined.